


【雷安】雷狮说他不想要孩子r18

by 454yellow



Category: yellow454
Genre: M/M, 雷安 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/454yellow/pseuds/454yellow
Summary: 【雷安】
Kudos: 21





	【雷安】雷狮说他不想要孩子r18

雷狮好不容易爬上九楼，酒精使他的头脑又疼又晕。他全身上下散发着一股烈酒的气味，这个味道令安迷修双脚发软，反应迟钝，甚至满脸通红心脏直跳。  
是Alpha信息素的味道。但是安迷修不知道，毕竟他可从没品尝过情欲的可怕。  
“雷老师，我给您泡杯蜂蜜水吧，可以醒酒。”安迷修不等雷狮回答，就跑进了厨房，而且他还锁上了门。  
雷狮躺在沙发上，爬了这么久的楼梯，他有点清醒了。雷狮睁着眼睛望着熟悉天花板，然后淡淡地邪魅一笑。安迷修，你可逃不过我的手掌心了呢。  
安迷修抑制不住自己，于是他从冰箱里拿出了几瓶度数较高的啤酒，没一会就全喝完了，这就入口像果汁一样，后劲却很大，像安迷修这样从不喝酒的人，又怎么挺得过去呢？  
雷狮故意散发出更多的信息素，不一会，就灌满了整个房间。  
信息素开始从门缝挤进厨房，卧室。安迷修的腿软的站不住，只好坐在地上。这会儿，他的腺体疯狂的散发着薄荷的清香，和空中烈酒味的信息素交缠在一起。  
他的额头热的好像发烧，在酒精的催促下，满脸通红，身体在叫嚣着想被抚摸，被占有，被填满。  
安迷修硬了，甚至开始喘息。  
安迷修不禁被自己软绵绵的喘息声吓了一跳。“是......发情了吗......”  
发情期，被雷狮的信息素给勾出来了。安迷修先是震惊，再来是担心，担心雷狮吃了它。  
但是很快，他的脑子就什么都无法想了，只是一味的命令安迷修抚摸自己。  
安迷修的手伸进自己的高领毛衣，抚摸着两颗微微挺立的乳珠，起先只是轻轻揉捻，但越揉，越控制不住自己，于是他开始抠挖乳孔，想缓解一下性欲，可这无非是火上加油。他现在几乎整个人都躺在地上。（雷狮有装地暖哇）  
“啊...呜..”安迷修喘息着，时不时发出几声呻吟，这太难受了，他的后穴滴滴答答的分泌着体液，濡湿了裤子。  
安迷修干脆把毛衣脱了，他只剩一件衬衫。安迷修的手不自觉地伸进裤子里，隔着层布套弄着翘起的龟头，安迷修平常从没给自己手活过，所以技术是真的差。他微长的指甲一不小心就刮弄到龟头，引起他自己的一声低喘。  
安迷修还不满足，他停下套弄性器的手，换了个攻击对象。他的后穴一股股地吐着体液，弄得原本干涩紧致的穴口湿滑柔嫩。安迷修的食指很容易就探了进去，但是他就只是在穴口打转，好像不舍得进去似的。  
真的好痒，好想要，想被填满......  
安迷修蹬掉松垮垮的裤子，全身上下只剩一条内裤和一件衬衫。透明的体液马上流了出来，弄湿了早上刚换的地毯。  
他的食指刚想进去.......  
“安迷修，开门。”雷狮沙哑的声音从门外传来。  
安迷修停下了动作，刚想拒绝，雷狮就已经把门给撬开了，他拿着撬棍，阴沉的脸上的那双紫眼睛亮的可怕。  
“我说安迷修，你自己玩‘游戏’也不带上我的吗？还喝酒，你对自己的酒量就没点自知之明嘛？”  
“你怎么会有......撬棍这..这....？啊.....呜......放我下来！！”安迷修还没问完，就被自己家的“雷老师”给整个扛在肩上，安迷修使劲的捶打着雷狮的背，却不料雷狮一巴掌打安迷修的屁股上，羞耻的“啪”声让安迷修感到分外委屈。  
“偷喝啤酒？真是个坏孩子，坏孩子就要挨打知道吗？”  
“我不是孩子.....”  
浓密的信息素使安迷修四肢软得像是水捏的，安迷修的胸口闷极了，使得它的呼吸不畅，缺氧使得他的视线开始朦胧。  
雷狮扛着安迷修走进他的卧室，把安迷修摔在了床上，他的头脑被这一摔更疼了。  
“雷狮！我求你了..不要....啊呃.....”安迷修眼睁睁的看着雷狮从他那个带锁的橱柜里拿出一个套。  
雷狮信息素的烈酒味使安迷修更加的神志不清。  
他想逃跑，但是他刚翻过身，趴起来的时候，雷狮就已经抓住了他的腰，不管他愿不愿意就是往后拉，安迷修抓着床单，就像是抓着一根救命稻草似的，死也不放。  
奈何他四肢无力，只好任由雷狮扯过去。雷狮将安迷修翻了个身，捧着他的脸，对着他的嘴，亲了下去。  
雷狮的舌头强硬的破开安迷修紧闭的双唇，灵活的撬开贝齿，一寸寸地舔舐着他的口腔黏膜，吻得安迷修头晕眼花，他能感受到雷狮的唾液正一点点地渡进他口中，安迷修急了，双手想要推开雷狮，可他没力气。来不及咽下的唾液就随着安迷修的下巴滴落下来。雷狮的肺活量真的很变态，安迷修能感受到，自己嘴里的空气正在消失，缺氧的痛苦使他的眼眶盈满泪水。  
雷狮似乎是察觉到安迷修不行了，于是他松开了嘴，离开前还恋恋不舍地舔了舔安迷修的嘴唇，还很顺便地把他的嘴角给咬破了。  
“雷狮！不要........！离我远点！.......”安迷修能感觉到雷狮已经硬了，恐惧马上代替了渴望。  
欲望在酒精的催促下逐渐扩散，侵蚀着他的每一根神经，他身体中的每一个细胞似乎都在叫嚣，渴望来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
“哦？宝贝，你这可是发情了，得不到解决可是很痛苦的啊。”雷狮故意在安迷修的耳边轻声说话，惹的安迷修不适合的扭了扭腰。  
“来，我来帮你，乖。”  
雷狮愈发放肆地舔舐着安迷修的喉结，落下轻轻一咬。  
“雷老师，您.....啊”安迷修的手抓着雷狮的头发，轻轻地扯弄着。  
雷狮紧接着在安迷修的锁骨处猛咬，他的虎牙可不是吃素的，咬得皮开肉绽。流下鲜红的血，雷狮舔舔嘴，笑了。  
“嘶......”安迷修疼得反咬一口，隔着雷狮的紧身衣在肩上咬了一口，虽没流血，但也破了皮。  
雷狮不管，只顾着手头上的工作，他的舌头徘徊在安迷修的胸口，然后锁定目标，舔舐着安迷修肿胀的乳头，舌尖就像手指一般抠挖着乳孔，牙齿轻轻啃咬着乳晕，很快，安迷修的乳头又肿了一圈。  
“啊.....唔”安迷修在不经意叫出了声。  
“怎么？等不及了吗？安迷修你可真变态，被男人舔乳头还这么爽。”雷狮掐着安迷修的脸，嘲笑道。  
雷狮凑上去又亲了一下安迷修，这一下温柔多了。他用左手轻轻的抚摸着安迷修的脸，安迷修也放松了警惕，他用脸轻轻地蹭着雷狮的手。  
雷狮的另一只手趁安迷修不注意，向他身下探去。当雷狮的手脱掉安迷修的内裤时，他才大惊失色。  
“啊...雷狮求你了，不要......不要”安迷修恳求道，一只手想要伸下去阻止雷狮。  
“不是让你乖乖的吗？！”雷狮皱着眉头拿开了安迷修的手。  
抚摸着安迷修的脸的那只左手在右手的帮助下抓住了安迷修的双手，限制了他的动作。  
雷狮轻轻地套弄着安迷修的性器，引起安迷修的阵阵喘息，在安迷修舒适地眯起眼睛时，雷狮忽然加快了动作，手指抠挖着铃口，“啊啊...啊....停...啊♂♂”虽然安迷修紧紧地咬住嘴唇，不让呻吟泄露出来，可咬破了嘴唇也无法控制。  
很快，安迷修在雷狮快速地撸动下交代了。  
“啧啧，你这是多久没发泄过了，这么稠.....”雷狮邪笑着向安迷修的后穴探去。  
“不行....雷老师.....不能.......啊啊啊...”沉浸在高潮的余韵里的安迷修紧闭着双眼。  
雷狮忽然眼眸一暗，“我亲爱的皮肤护理师，愿意和我做爱吗？”他在安迷修的大腿内侧猛地一咬。  
“不要.....啊啊...我不要！”安迷修挣扎着，腰乱扭着。  
雷狮的手掐住安迷修的脸：“托你的福我已经硬了啊，这可是你干的，不解决的话我可饶不了你~”  
身下的雷狮继续着他的动作。  
他骨节分明的手指探入安迷修湿滑的后穴，他先是在穴口打转，然后蘸了蘸安迷修的精液，三根手指通了进去，他可没什么耐心。安迷修一惊，处于不应期的他后穴十分敏感。  
“雷狮，求你了...不要.......”安迷修恳求道，讨好的笑了笑，笑得很无奈。  
雷狮不怎么喜欢他这么笑，眼睛一闭，快速的抽插起手指来，安迷修把头一撇，所有的呻吟都埋入了被子里。  
雷狮的手指离开时，还拉出一条闪闪发光的银线。  
他等不及了，把裤链一拉，掏出了硬的发疼的性器，安迷修在瞥了一眼后便恐惧不已。  
太大了，会死的....要完了.....！安迷修闭着眼，不敢看。  
雷狮凑到他的耳边，轻声问道：“亲爱的，我可以不戴套吗？”  
安迷修没回答，好看的脸被泪水弄得湿溜溜的。雷狮温柔地把他的脸给擦干了，然后又吻了他一下。  
“我爱你。”  
雷狮没有戴套就这么抵着穴口，硕大的龟头在他的会阴处来回摩擦着。  
在安迷修因为好奇而睁开眼睛的时候，雷狮一捅而入，雷狮被夹得差点射了。  
“啊.唔..啊....太大....大了呃啊啊....啊啊”  
酸胀感和被填满的快感一拥而入，安迷修经不起这样的折磨，他觉得自己被撕成了两半，后穴火辣辣的疼，他开始抽噎起来，手没了拘束，便抓着雷狮的背。指甲嵌入皮肤，紧身衣被撕破了。他的腿不知觉的缠上了雷狮的腰。  
安迷修不好受，雷狮也一样，他进退两难卡在那儿......  
雷老师喜欢我？那么.....我算不算是喜欢他？嗯.....头好痛.....  
“安迷修，放松点，你是想让我被夹断，还是想让你自己被肏坏...”雷狮轻抚摸着安迷修的大腿内侧，想让他放松下来，结果却适得其反，那里是安迷修的敏感地带，使他更紧张地收紧了穴肉。  
雷狮不得不退了出来。  
正在他懊恼着该怎么办时，安迷修迷迷糊糊地开了口：“雷老师是大家的......但是我好爱您”  
“你是不是被我肏傻了？！！”雷狮捂住了安迷修的嘴。  
安迷修皱着眉头，扶着雷狮的肩膀，勉强坐了起来。  
“.....以后您能不能别再别人面前笑了？您是我的...”  
“怎么？难道表白后就可以这样给我提要求了？我还没答应呢。”雷狮意味不明的笑的很可怕，但在安迷修眼中却是最温柔的。看来发情会自带滤镜丫.....  
“那要怎么样，您才会答应呢....”安迷修的声音很轻很轻，仿佛来自远方，他那迷离的双眼盯着雷狮。  
“嗯，让我想想......”雷狮掐着安迷修的下巴，亲了上去。他吻得并不深，安迷修很惬意地闭上了眼睛。  
“不如？你上来自己动？”这话从雷狮嘴里吐出来压根就是一个肯定句，安迷修虽然听着，但脑子反应不过来，只是呆呆地望着雷狮。雷狮不厌其烦地又重复了一遍刚才的话，这回安迷修听清了。  
他吓坏了，诧异的眼神在雷狮的性器上看了好久，才缓缓开口：“啊.....自己动？怎么动啊，这...太大了，进不去，会死的”  
“没事，不会疼的。”雷狮连哄带骗的把安迷修抱到自己的腿上，翘起的龟头抵着安迷修的会阴处，引起阵阵喘息。  
“对就这样，扶着我的肩，然后跪起来...嗯，没错”雷狮扶着安迷修的腰，不让他滑落。  
安迷修半信半疑地跪坐在雷狮的大腿上，等他意识到这个动作是怎样糟糕时已经来不及了。  
雷狮掐着安迷修的腰，按了下去，安迷修惊得腿都吓软了，没了支撑的的身体毫不犹豫地下滑，雷狮一挺跨，性器对着穴口，捅了个彻底。  
这太过了  
“啊啊雷唔....疼...雷老师.....不要了够了....好疼”安迷修的眼泪不要钱似的往下掉，滴在他们的交合处。穴口被撑的没有一丝褶皱，穴肉热情的吸着硕大的侵略者。  
在流出来的透明掺杂着丝缕血丝，疼痛把折磨安迷修得快死了。  
“雷...雷老师，流血了...”安迷修担心极了，他看着雷狮他镇定自若地说了句没事后就达到了第二次性高潮。  
性器进入了更深的地方，龟头在湿滑的用甬道内顶到一处凸起的软肉时，安迷修惊叫一声，脚不住的打颤，指甲嵌入雷狮的皮肉，但它的主人似乎不忍心撕开这层皮，没再陷入。  
雷狮近乎疯狂的顶弄着这处软肉，安迷修一边笨拙的挺着腰，迎合雷狮的进攻，一边还咿咿呀呀的摇着头哭着。  
渐渐地血丝早已不知道在哪了，只剩下透明的粘稠的淫液和些许白色的精液停留在他们的交合处。  
“雷狮....呃啊呼哈呼哈雷狮...”安迷修如梦呓般呼唤着雷狮。  
“嗯...我在”雷狮皱着眉回应道，呼出一口浊气，达到了性高潮。白色的浓稠液体灌满了omega的穴口，还有一些从缝隙冲钻出来，糊在了床单上。  
“嗯....哈呼哈哈”安迷修喘着粗气，皱着眉头欲求不满的亲上了雷狮：“老...公老公我还要呃”  
“还要什么？”雷狮明知故问，他双手抱上安迷修的腰。  
“还要.......做还要做”安迷修迷迷糊糊地说着环上雷狮的脖子撒娇道。  
他现在其实并没有神志不清到这个地步，只是他今晚想做个尽兴撒娇撒个尽兴，然后明天就辞职走人。  
“不过，安迷修你要是敢想着今晚做个尽兴然后明天走人，那你就死定了我告诉你。”雷狮威逼道。  
安迷修不禁怀疑他有读心术。  
——那就破罐子破摔吧。  
就在雷狮要开始下一轮的时候，安迷修开了口。  
“你可以进去生殖腔。”听完这句话雷狮开心的都笑出声来了。“行啊。”  
安迷修是个感情很专一的人，认定的alpha可以进入生殖腔，这是他的想法。

“不过不要射在里面。”

“说不准。”雷狮调笑着。

“...你想呃...那么快有孩子我也不介意....唔。”安迷修说着费力的从雷狮身上起来，性器离开的时候穴肉立马开始收缩着挽留，但做不到。安迷修慢慢爬到床头，靠着床板开诱人的双腿。  
“....啊呃进...来？”  
雷狮凑过去将又硬了的性器捅了进去。  
“嗯♂啊——”安迷修尖叫一声，诱人的嗓音突然拔高，双腿忍不住合拢，但被双手制止了，安迷修节骨分明的手抓着自己的大腿根强行向外掰开。  
“怎么这么主动啊？”雷狮开始在温柔乡里抽插，顶到一处细缝，雷狮一用力挺了进去——生殖腔。  
穴肉绞的比刚才紧了不少，吸得雷狮差点射出来。他疯狂的在里面进进出出。

出于本能，安迷修挣扎了起来，泪水再度流了下来，恐惧和快感占据了他的身体。  
“呃嗯....唔啊♂疼啊....疼不要啊呃”安迷修的叫声突然拔高，泣音听的雷狮心疼极了，却又兴奋极了。  
“要不要慢点？”雷狮忍不住的慰问道。  
“不用...啊♂呃啊很舒服....唔”安迷修紧皱眉头，生殖腔被侵犯的快感强烈的有些难受。

很快他再一次高潮了——同时雷狮在里面成结了。  
生殖腔被精液灌满，雷狮射完之后就出来了，他抱起安迷修，刚才射出来的时候在他的腺体上咬了一口形成了永久标记，自己的omega现在还在发抖打颤呢，他将安迷修抱在怀里，给他吃避孕药。  
“说实话，我只想要你，不想要孩子。”他很严肃。  
安迷修诧异的正要问原因，雷狮就打断他了。“不是怕责任，我怕他们和我抢你。”雷狮缓缓开口，吐字清晰。  
安迷修噗的一声笑了起来，肚子里的精液早已流了出去。  
“我tm就不需要孩子这种生物！”雷狮抱得更紧了。


End file.
